


beneath these foreign stars (i'll dance with you)

by snailseatingbroccoli



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Because I just want my boys to be happy, Bisexual Jackson Avery, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not a lot of angst, Slow Burn, set in season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailseatingbroccoli/pseuds/snailseatingbroccoli
Summary: “You want plastics? I don’t see it,” said Mark as he chewed the mouthful of apple. Avery was the guy screwing his ex-girlfriend, and as much as he was over her, he wasn’t about to like the guy.“Is this about Lexie? ‘Cause I thought you were good with that,” said Avery."This isn’t about sex, this is about medicine,” said Mark.And it was, at first. It was simply Mark passing on his skills, moulding Jackson into a great plastic surgeon. But then, well, the inevitable happened.OrThe one where they both find that what they've been looking for was right in front of them all along.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Mark Sloan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time: Jackson tries to get on Mark's service and into his good books (and maybe his pants).

“You want plastics? I don’t see it,” said Mark as he chewed the mouthful of apple. Avery was the guy screwing his ex-girlfriend, and as much as he was over her, he wasn’t about to like the guy.  
“Is this about Lexie? ‘Cause I thought you were good with that,” said Avery.  
“This isn’t about sex, this is about medicine,” said Mark, and wasn’t it rare to hear a sentence like that come out of his mouth. Before Lexie, everything was about sex to Mark, but recently he liked to think he’d matured a bit.  
“Then I don’t understand,” sighed Jackson.  
“You’re a good surgeon, not a great one. Which is why I was surprised Lexie was even into you,” sniped Mark, unable to resist.  
“But this isn’t about Lexie,” said Jackson.  
“Nope,” replied Mark. “Fine, I'll give you a trial run today. But you might want to try being a bit less whiny.” Jackson had to will every bone in his body not to break out into a victory dance. Today was going to be Jackson's day.

***

“Jerry Hoffman. C.T. showed a traumatic subarachnoid haemorrhage. I cleaned and splinted his humerus fracture and sutured his facial lacerations,” Jackson presented as Sloan approached.  
“Let's take a look at your handiwork,” Mark said as he lifted the dressing. “Oh, dear God, my grandmother could sew up a stuffed turkey better than this.”  
“It was, uh, pretty jagged in there so-" stumbled Jackson.  
“Ever heard of burying your sutures?” Mark said sarcastically. The sutures were bad but not as bad as Mark was making out. Jackson was right -the cut was very jagged- so it was a difficult repair. Mark could easily teach him to sew up cuts like this perfectly with one session in the skills lab. Hang on- since when did Mark Sloan willingly teach residents?  
“All right, I'll fix it,” said Jackson determinedly. 

At that moment, Kepner rushed in. “Oh, Jackson, there’s a new patient in bed 3,” she said.  
“Kinda busy April,” he said frustratedly.  
“Yeah, busy turning this guy into Frankenstein. Go make yourself useful,” said Mark.  
“All right,” he sighed, “but I will fix this.” Mark just hummed.  
“Don’t you think you’re being a little hard on the kid?” asked Derek once Jackson left.  
“He’s a lightweight, be thankful you have Meredith.” 

***

“Dr Sloan, I think you’re gonna be really impressed with the buried sutures I did here,” said Jackson, drawing back the curtain, only to find that his patient had been replaced by an old woman.  
“That’s really impressive. Gender reassignment, huh?” Mark said. “Normally they don’t teach that until next year.”  
“This is- It’s not-"  
“Call me when you find the right patient, I don’t have time for this.” 

Eventually Jackson located his patient. He watched Sloan’s face, noticing the endearing- wait no, shut up brain- infuriating way his brow furrowed as he inspected Jackson's handiwork. “They look better,” he said, nodding.  
“That’s great,” said Jackson, relieved.  
“No, not great. Better. It'll scar,” Mark said harshly. Jackson sighed under his breath. Today was not turning out to be Jackson’s day. 

***

Bailey had them all doing some kind of team building exercise -they called it a Gunther- and Jackson was gradually getting more and more frustrated. The residents just couldn’t agree on anything. That was until Yang almost killed Karev, and Jackson managed to take charge. He was thinking on his feet, barking out orders, and everything was running seamlessly. He felt on top of the world, especially after all the crap Sloan had given him today about his sutures. That’s right bitches, Jackson Avery is the Gunther, he thought, mentally doing a victory dance.

“What the hell happened?” said Mark as he entered.  
“Yang almost killed Karev, and Avery’s the Gunther,” said Bailey.  
“Avery?” Mark said in disbelief.  
“Mm-hmm,” replied Bailey.  
"Get outta here. Avery, good job, son,” said Mark.  
“Thank you,” replied Jackson.  
“My guy won,” whispered Mark smugly to the other attendings. “Nice work today, Avery. We’re gonna be great together,” Mark said, grinning at Jackson. Jackson was slightly confused by the speed at which Sloan had changed his attitude towards him, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. The guy might be an arse, but he's a talented arse, whom Jackson really wanted to learn from. Speaking of, he also had a rather nice arse, and Jackson had definitely noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Jackson tried to impress Mark and get on his service. 
> 
> This time: Jackson visit's Derek's deck, but what happens when Mark shows up to fight for his resident?

Jackson sighed as he scrubbed out from the surgery. Sloan had barely let him finish a sentence, never mind actually operate. Shepherd, on the other hand, was turning into Jackson’s surgical fairy godmother, putting Jackson on the cases of his surgical wet dreams. Still, Jackson was persevering with plastics, neuro just wasn’t his passion. 

“Everything okay?” asked Shepherd, pulling his mask down as he joined Jackson at the scrub sink.  
“Sloan's treating me like a toddler on training wheels,” Jackson replied.  
“Well the offer to come over to my place and hammer something still stands, if you’re in need of some stress relief.”  
“I might actually take you up on that,” said Jackson, which is how he found himself hammering a nail into Derek Shepherd’s deck. 

“You guys always get worked up like this?” he asked, glancing at Hunt and Warren as they hacked at pieces of wood with power tools whilst complaining loudly.  
“You should try it,” replied Derek.  
“No, I'm good. Just... hammering. Thanks for this, by the way. I know Sloan's my boss, and he’s your friend. I wouldn’t want to overstep,” he said.  
“Not that I ever get the chance to overstep with him. Since he has me on training wheels, which is fine most days, except for when I get home, to complain to my girlfriend about watching her ex operate for the past nine hours, and find her in bed with her other ex," Jackson ranted angrily, punctuating each phrase with a strike of the hammer as his voicr gradually grew louder. 

Hunt just handed him a circular saw, and Jackson discovered that power tools are an excellent way to deal with stupid bosses and cheating ex-girlfriends. 

***

The next night, Jackson found himself back at Shepherd’s deck. Sloan hadn’t done anything particularly wrong today, except for being so goddamn hot that Jackson couldn’t stop thinking about him. Jackson looked up and saw the man in question heading towards them with Sofia strapped to his front, and he seriously considered checking himself into a psych ward until he realised that Sloan was actually here, and was not, in fact, a figment of Jackson’s deeply bisexual and incredibly horny brain. “Derek, you’re stealing my guy. Avery, go get in the car,” Mark said authoritatively, his voice slightly deeper and grittier than usual, which Jackson had learned meant an incredibly pissed Sloan and usually took as a sign to steer clear of the man for the next few hours, but when directed at someone other than Jackson, it was just plain hot.  
“What? No, Mark-" said Derek.  
“You’ve been moving in on him all week. You weren’t even interested in him, until you saw how much he meant to me. I don’t take the time to teach anyone if I can help it. But I'm taking the time with Avery because he’s a quick learner and he can do a Z-plasty better than I could at his level.”  
“I can?” said Jackson, bewildered. He didn’t realise Sloan liked him that much, but the more he thought about it the more he realised that whilst Sloan may still be treating him like a toddler, he'd stopped treating him like an imbecile, which was a definite improvement. 

“Hey, shh, shh," Mark said to the fussing Sofia in his arms, turning around and walking away from them.  
“Hey, don’t just yell at me then walk away,” said Derek.  
“I'm not. It’s just, Sofia likes it if I'm moving.”  
“You guys talk, I'll take her,” said Jackson.  
“Thank you,” said Mark. “Friends don’t steal from each other, Derek.”  
“It’s not stealing if he asks to scrub in on my surgeries,” replied Derek.  
"Listen, I’m flattered but if I have to choose, I choose plastics. Sorry, Shepherd,” said Jackson calmly.  
“That’s my boy. Now bring Sofia and let’s go get in the car. You’re coming with me,” said Mark. Jackson walked over to Mark's car, with the little girl snuggled safely in his arms. He had no clue where Sloan was planning on taking him but he figured he didn’t really have a say in the matter. 

“You’re good with her,” said Mark as he took Sofia from him and clipped her into her car seat, “normally she cries when new people hold her.” 

“Where are we going?” asked Jackson as he put his seatbelt on.  
"Back to my house. We're going to have a beer, and I'm going to teach you a few surgical techniques, then tomorrow you're taking the lead on my ear reconstruction.” asked Mark.  
Jackson wasn't sure he'd heard right, why on earth would Sloan let him tale the lead on a surgery, never mind invite him over to his house? “Really?” he asked incredulously.  
"Really. That is, if you want."  
"Okay," Jackson said. Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, and all that crap. 

*** 

"Make yourself at home," said Mark as he stepped into his apartment. "Would you mind putting Sofia in her highchair for me?"  
"Not at all," Jackson replied, taking the baby from Mark who walked over to the fridge and came back with two beers and two bananas. Jackson positioned the chair at the breakfast bar and clipped her in, picking some blocks up off the side and giving them to her to keep her occupied. 

"Here you go," Mark said, passing him a beer. "So, how's fifth year?"  
Jackson groaned. "Honestly? It could be going better. I feel like I'm drowning in work. There's so much to do, and boards to study for. For every step forward, I feel like I'm taking two steps backwards."  
Mark laughed, taking a swig of his beer. "I remember the feeling well."  
"So... I can do a Z-plasty better than you could at my level?" Jackson grinned cheekily.  
"Don't let it go to your head, you've got a lot to learn yet." Mark chucked him a banana and set the suture kit out between them. "Lets start with subcuticular running sutures, you're technique could use some work." 

They chatted about cases while Jackson completed a row of sutures, with Mark adjusting his technique and giving him tips after each stitch. By the end his sutures were almost flawless every time.  
"Good," said Mark, and Jackson smiled. 

"So-" "I-" they started at the same time. Jackson chuckled awkwardly, "You go."  
"I was just going to ask how things are going with Lexi," Mark said.  
"We broke up."  
"Really? I thought you two were good."  
Jackson sighed. "Things haven't been working between us for a while."  
"How are you handling it?" Mark asked, concerned.  
"As well as can be expected. Hammering at Shepherd's deck helped," Jackson laughed.  
"Sorry for my little... outburst there," Mark said, shifting uncomfortably in has chair.  
"Oh don't be. I found it flattering, honestly. If I knew all it took to make you like me was get on a few neuro cases, I would have done it weeks ago," he joked.  
"I always liked you Jackson. I just had to make sure you have what it takes. Plastics isn't the easy route, despite what people say."  
"I know that," Jackson said softly, "I genuinely enjoy it, sir. I could see myself with a career in plastics."  
"I would just focus on your ear reconstruction first," laughed Mark, "but for what it's worth, I think you have what it takes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Mark showed up at Derek's deck, which lead to our boys having a good chat at Mark's apartment.
> 
> This time: Jackson's mother is in town.

Jackson’s mother was in town, and he was dreading it. She always poked too much into his personal life -she was a meddler- and there were a few things he hadn’t told her yet. Namely, the fact that he and Lexie broke up, and that he was focusing on plastics. 

“Always one for the dramatics,” said Jackson as he approached his mother after her presentation.  
“There’s my baby boy. Come here,” she said, kissing his cheeks and leaving a smudge of red lipstick which Jackson quickly wiped off. “You look skinny. You’re not sleeping enough.”  
“I'm fine, mom.”  
“Mm-hmm, which one is she?”  
“We, uhh, actually broke up,” he mumbled awkwardly, wincing.  
“And you didn’t tell me? Jackson Avery, who do you think you are?” she snapped disapprovingly. 

Jackson wanted to thank God, or whoever, for creating Mark Sloan and his beautiful face and impeccable timing. "Dr Avery, sorry to interrupt,” the man (Jackson's saviour) said as he approached.  
“Oh, interrupt, please,” replied Jackson.  
“Mark Sloan. Plastics. Jackson's mentor,” said Mark, holding out his hand.  
“You’re mentoring Jackson?” asked Catherine.  
“He didn’t mention it?” replied Mark.  
“No, he didn’t.”  
“You didn’t tell your mother about me, Avery? Am I your dirty little secret?” Mark joked. “He’s got a great set of hands on him, you should be proud.”  
“Why don’t you scrub in with me?” asked Catherine, her eyes twinkling with mischief.  
“All right, I'll be there,” said Mark before turning to walk away.

“Can’t you just stay out of it?” Jackson asked his mother, voice full of resignation as he knew for a fact that she could not, or would not.  
“It seems you two are close. I have to get to know the man,” his mother replied with her signature meddling grin on her face, before leaving to prep for her surgery. 

*** 

“I told you I'm not competing,” said Jackson as he walked along the corridor with Mark.  
“Why not? It’s going to be the microsurgery Olympics in there. You’ll kill it,” his mentor replied.  
“Exactly. And then I'm stuck in the O.R. with my mom for 12 hours. No thanks.”  
"Man up. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. This kind of thing will look great on your boards. Now get in there and make me proud,” said Mark with a playful tap on his backside which definitely didn't make Jackson almost trip over his own feet and fall on his face. Of course not. 

*** 

Mark was right. Jackson did ace the competition and he did get to scrub in on the transplant with his mother, Sloan and April, during which his mother tried to dig up as much dirt on his life as she could, which turned out to be rather a lot more than Jackson had hoped. It was an all-around uncomfortable and awkward experience that he would never like to repeat. He had to admit though, the medicine was pretty cool, and Sloan even defended him to his mother, so all in all, it could have gone worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how short this chapter is. I promise I have more coming soon! Please let me know how you're finding the story so far, and thank you for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Jackson recieved a visit from his mother.
> 
> This time: Jackson tries to get over his crush by avoiding Mark, but his plan backfires.

Jackson had a dilemma. 

He'd caught himself staring at Sloan twice already this week, and last night he’d had a rather interesting dream involving himself, Sloan and a bed. And it was only Tuesday. But he absolutely could not have a crush on Mark Sloan, whatsoever. Attraction was all well and good, but Jackson drew the line at anything that even vaguely resembled feelings. And this situation definitely resembled feelings. So, Jackson is avoiding him. Or he was, until Mark came and found him. 

“Imagine my surprise when I check the schedule expecting to see Jackson Avery's name on it, only to find he’s been replaced by Alex Karev,” said Mark. “We’ve been preparing for this nerve graft for weeks. I mean, it’s supposed to be just you and me. The plastics posse, kicking surgical ass and taking names.”  
“The plastics posse?” said Jackson, slightly horrified.  
“It’s just something I'm trying out," Mark grinned. Jackson almost melted, but he had to hold his ground. Mark Sloan could not get in his head.  
Jackson sigher, “Look, Dr Sloan, the things is, I gotta get this paper in by 7 tonight or I'm screwed.”  
“You’re missing a rock star nerve graft where you get to stare at my beautiful face for eight hours straight, for a paper?” said Mark in disbelief, hurt flashing across his face, but it was gone as quickly as it came.  
Little did Mark know, the beautiful face staring was precisely the reason Jackson wasn't scrubbing in. Six hours in an OR with the man would not help Jackson's little crush. Jackson turned back to his laptop and eventually Mark just sighed and left. 

Jackson's insides curdled with guilt. 

***

“Hey, you got a sec?” Mark said as he entered the room.  
“Wait, just one second,” replied Derek distractedly.  
“I'm a little worked up about Avery,” said Mark, worrying his lip with his teeth. “We had a real connection, you know? We were having a great time together, and suddenly, he’s avoiding me. He’s cold and distant.”  
“You’re afraid he’s going to break your heart?” Derek joked, spinning his chair to face Mark.  
“Kind of,” said Mark, sighing. Derek fixed Mark with a stare that said 'You're being an idiot.' Mark was well accustomed to being on the receiving end of that stare.  
“Derek, you know me. I never gave a crap about teaching in my life. But lately, I like the idea of passing it on. And you know, I want to see him do well. Maybe I just need to back off a bit.” 

“Ah, Hunt, just in time,” said Derek as Hunt entered, his eyes twinkling with barely disguised amusement. “Mark is afraid that Avery is going to break up with him.” Hunt just sighed, he was used to the pair's antics.  
“If you love someone, set them free. If they come back...” Derek made smooching noises.  
“I hate you,” Mark called out as he left, no closer to figuring out what to do about Jackson. 

*** 

Later, he caught up with Jackson just as he was about to leave. “Avery, wait up,” he said, anxiety bubbling beneath his skin. He didn't know why Jackson had been off with him today, but he was far more bothered about it than he let on.  
“Oh, right, Dr Sloan," Jackson said, his hand resting on the strap of his beaten leather satchel as he turned to face the older man.  
“You need to talk to me-“  
“I'm sorry about today-"  
“No, I'm sorry it was my-"  
“No, you don’t have anything to be sorry about-“  
“No, I think I should apologise for-"  
“No, it’s not you, it’s me, I have been-"  
“I just think we had some-"  
“I don’t want to screw things up-" they talked over each other, interrupting before either of them could get a full sentence out, both eager to clear the air. 

“Okay, I'm going to talk, then you talk,” said Mark, as they clearly weren’t getting anywhere like this.  
“Okay."  
“I want to be your teacher," Mark said decisively.  
“I want to be your student," Jackson replied equally as confidently, the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
“I have a cranial vault reconstruction tomorrow.”  
“I will be there.”  
“Good," Mark nodded awkwardly, but it was clear on his face that he was pleased.  
“Great. I guess the, uh...” Jackson hesitated, cringing internally, “plastics posse is back in action.”  
“Kicking surgical ass and taking names,” grinned Mark, holding his hand out for a high five. Jackson went for the fist bump, and they ended up settling on some kind of awkward handshake, both of them chuckling uncomfortably. 

They both turned to leave, wanting to get out of the awkward situation as soon as possible.  
“Drive safe,” Mark called out to Jackson’s back. Jackson looked back with a hint of surprise before smiling softly and walking to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Our boys hit a bump when Jackson started to avoid Mark, but all was fixed with some hood communication.
> 
> This time: Jackson has a rubbish day, but Mark makes it slightly better.

Jackson’s day had been well and truly shitty. He’d put pedical screws in a woman’s spine and then her heart was ripped to shreds and Alex and Meredith were stuck in the middle of nowhere with a very sick baby in an ambulance rig that could get hit and blow up at any moment. 

When the call to Alex and Meredith cut of with a crash that sounded a lot like them being hit by another vehicle, Sloan asked him to take over from Shepherd and of course Jackson said yes, but he wasn't really not sure he was in a fit state to be operating either. The silence in the O.R. was palpable. Robbins and Sloan knew as well as he did that Alex and Meredith’s rig probably got hit, which meant they were probably badly injured, or worse. 

“I put pedical screws in a woman’s spine on Tuesday and now her heart is ripped to shreds,” he said, partly to fill the silence and partly to get it off his chest.  
“Do you know what you did?” asked Mark, cool eyes searching Jackson's face. Robbins stayed silent, she'd probably already heard about this from Torres.  
“No idea. The procedure went fine, I thought it was perfect. But there was a screw poking into her heart, so it must be something I did,” Jackson replied.  
“You’re a resident, you make mistakes. And you don’t even know what you did yet, don’t start beating yourself up. There’s plenty of time for that once you do know that you’re to blame.”  
“Thanks Mark, that helped,” said Jackson, sighing. “Torrez is furious. I honestly think she might go to the chief and get me fired.”  
“You won’t get fired,” Mark said reassuringly, “I can talk to her, if you want?”  
“You’d do that for me?” Jackson asked, surprise evident in his voice.  
“Of course.” Their eyes locked across the operating table. Jackson broke the eye contact first, looking down and smiling to himself, very glad of the surgical mask to hide his blush. 

“You two seem close,” Arizona said to Mark once Jackson had scrubbed out, leaving they were alone in the OR.  
“Not really, I'm just sticking up for my resident. You’d do it for Karev,” said Mark.  
“He called you Mark,” she replied with pursed lips.  
Mark’s heart skipped a beat, or maybe a few, as he though back to Jackson’s silky-smooth voice enunciating Mark's name. “He did?” he asked casually, perhaps too casually if the suspicious look Arizona gave him was anything to go by.  
“Yes.”  
“Hmm, he’s never done that before,” mused Mark. 

~~~ 

Later, Mark found Jackson sat on the floor in the supply cupboard. Even in the half light, Mark could see that his eyes were red and puffy. Mark sat down on the floor next to him, shoulder to shoulder. 

“Want to talk about it?” he asked.  
“Nope,” replied Jackson. So, they just sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence without the need for words. 

“I heard you brought your girlfriend in on a surgery with you and Shepherd this afternoon,” Jackson said after a few minutes. His tone was terse and Sloan wondered whether Jackson was offended that he hadn’t been asked to scrub in. It wasn’t that Mark didn’t want him there, there simply wasn’t enough room what with him, Derek and Julia already scrubbing in.  
“She’s not my girlfriend,” Mark replied.  
“Really?”  
“We had sex. Twice. Until Julia realised she’s into women. Now we’re just good friends.”  
“Wow, you’re that bad?” laughed Jackson, and the sharpness was gone from his tone.  
“I'm just that good, I'll have you know. After me, they just never feel the same with any other man,” Mark grinned cheekily. Just like that, the two were back to their usual banter, laughing and joking happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter was a nightmare to write and reading it back i still hate it, but I hope you enjoy anyway. The next chapter should be better. As always, thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Mark was there to comfort Jackson after a particularly challenging day.
> 
> This time: Jackson shows up at Mark's door on Valentine's day. Food and fluff follows.

Jackson was clearly out of his mind. Why else would he show up at Mark Sloan’s doorstep on Valentine's Day, uninvited, with steak and red wine? Well, there was no turning back now, he thought as he rang the doorbell. 

“I got steak and I bought a really good red and a salad, and I'm going to cook for you,” Jackson said when Mark opened the door, a confident smile on his face to mask the nerves he was feeling.  
“Avery, is this a proposition?” Mark smirked.  
“No, it’s bribery. Torrez mentioned that you're babysitting tonight so I knew you'd be in, and I’m way behind on studying for my boards. So I cook, and you help me study. Deal?”  
Mark weighed up the offer. “What’d you pay for that bottle of wine?”  
“50 bucks.”  
“Fine,” Mark said, opening the door to let Jackson in. 

***

“I'll help,” Mark said as he watched Jackson gracefully slice the potatoes. Mark knew Jackson had good hands -he's a surgeon, for God’s sake- but in the warm light of the kitchen, Mark could properly appreciate the delicate yet sure way they moved.   
"Okay, can you set the table please?" the man said as he chopped and sliced and diced. It was obvious that he knew his way around a kitchen.  
"I didn't know you cooked," Mark said as he arranged the knives and forks on the table.  
"I've liked it since I was a kid. Kinda reminds me of surgery, you know?"  
"Yeah, I do. Arizona and I make a mean fettucine alfredo."  
Jackson smiled, "I'm more of a curry guy myself." 

"Do you want another glass of wine?" Mark asked as he topped his own glass up with the scarlet liquid.  
"I'd love one thanks." They'd been going through case flashcards in between regular conversations and Jackson could feel some of his stress about boards gradually ebbing away. 

"Were you nervous? Before your boards, I mean," he asked, his eyes tracing Mark's face. He couldn't imagine Mark Sloan as anything other than the accomplished plastic surgeon he is today, but everyone was a fifth year once.  
Mark chuckled lightly, "Hell yeah. I barely ate for weeks."  
Jackson looked down slightly, before admitting, "I'm terrified."  
Mark fixed him with an intense gaze -was it hot in here? sweat dripped down Jackson's brow- "Honestly, I'd be more worried if you weren't. You just have to make sure the fear doesn't stop you from doing your best."  
Jackson hummed. "Would you-" he paused, biting his lip before looking up to meet Mark's eyes. Just then the oven started to beep, causing both men to flinch slightly. 

Jackson opened the oven door, removing the tray of chips and starting to plate up their meal.  
"Would I what?" asked Mark as he sat down at the table.  
"Hmm?" Jackson asked, placing there plates down.  
"Before the oven beeped, you were going to say something. This looks amazing, by the way." He grinned down at his plate.  
"Thanks," Jackson flushed. "And it was nothing, doesn't matter."  
"C'mon, just ask."  
"I- Would you- Would you mind helping me study again, another day this week maybe? It's just that it's easier with you here since you can correct me and I-"  
"Of course," Mark replied easily, lifting a piece of steak to his mouth.  
"Really?" Jackson asked, surprise evident in his voice.  
"Don't sound so surprised! You're my star pupil, I want you to do well. Besides, as far as babysitting on Valentine's Day goes, tonight hasn't been too bad."  
Jackson grinned, tucking into his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our boys had their first date, except it wasn't really a date. Thoughts? 
> 
> So sorry for the wait on this chapter, I'll try to post the next few more quickly to make up for it. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. You're comments and kudos motivate me a lot! I love y'all. 
> 
> P.s. My friend and I were discussing ship names for these two, how do we feel about Joane? Please leave any other suggestions in the comments, it would be greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: Our boys went on their first (not)date.
> 
> This time: Mark decides Jackson need to get laid.

“I really need you to stay still,” Jackson snapped at the barista who’s head he was holding still.  
“I mean, it’s too much pressure this job. Too much pressure and not enough pay. You guys have no idea,” the barista said as she ignored Jackson’s instructions, continuing to squirm.  
“We’re fixing your face, that is pressure. Now, if you could do both of us a favour-" Jackson said, his voice gradually becoming louder and angrier.  
“Dr Avery, if you could go get us some more bandages,” Mark said forcefully. Jackson sighed and left the room.  
“Sorry about that,” Mark said to the patient before following Jackson out. 

“You yelled at a patient and a paramedic, two people you do not want to piss off. What is your problem?”  
“I'm sorry, alright. I've just been so tense. I'm studying for my boards,” said Jackson.  
“We’ve been studying,” Mark replied calmly, “you’ll do fine.”  
“I can’t do fine. I have to do great, I'm an Avery.”  
Mark looked at him, “Are you getting any?”  
“Did you just ask me if I'm getting any?” Jackson asked, shocked and frustrated and all around grumpy.  
“When was the last time?”  
“That’s none of your business.” If Jackson was honest, it had been a while. The last time was with Lexi, and they’d broken up months ago. God, this conversation really was not helping with his bad mood.  
“Just tell me. I won’t judge.”  
“I am focused, there’s no time.”  
“There’s always time,” Mark said exasperatedly as he watched the riled up Jackson storm away. 

*** 

“I'm sorry about earlier. My behaviour was completely unprofessional,” Jackson said as he applied burn cream to Angie's burns.  
“No, I'm sorry. I was freaking out,” she replied.  
“Look at you two getting along,” Mark smirked, “you date doctors Angie?”  
“Do not listen to this man, he thinks I need to be set up,” Jackson said, but his voice was light and playful.  
“He does need to be set up. He’s shy, needs a little push,” Mark said, winking cheekily. 

*** 

“You’re an attractive woman,” Mark said to Kepner as she wrote a surgery on the OR board.  
Kepner stopped what she was writing, looking around to see who he was talking too, "Who? Uh, me?”  
“You and Avery spend a lot of time together," he observed.  
“We do, but we’re just, uh, study buddies," she mumbled.  
“He’s an attractive guy. Nice bone structure, hypnotic eyes, perfect teeth, et cetera.”  
“I guess so," she replied uncertainly.  
“Have you noticed how uptight he’s been lately? Maybe you should... extend that buddy relationship... to the other type of buddies? Help each other relieve some of that stress," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, his signature smirk firmly in place.  
April’s eyebrows disappeared into her hair line. “Are- are you-“ she stuttered.  
“I am," he replied without a hint of bashfulness.  
“Dr Sloan-" April exclaimed, her high pitched voice filled with horror.  
“Everybody wins. Think about it Kepner, take one for the team," he reasoned.  
“Maybe you should take one for the team,” she replied before marching off, leaving Mark’s mind reeling. Had she meant it? Was Jackson into guys? Did she think he was into guys? Was he into guys? Oh god. 

*** 

Mark stepped into the elevator, pushing the button for the ground floor. “Are you free on Saturday evening?" he asked.  
"Probably, why?" Jackson replied.  
"Julia invited me out with her and a friend. I didn't find out until after I said yes that they're actually dating. It seems third wheeling lesbian couples is all I do these days,” he chuckled. "Anyway, she said I should bring a friend, so do you want to come?"  
"Are you asking me out on a date?" Jackson asked.  
"I-" Mark stuttered, his cheeks flushing suddenly.  
"I'm kidding," Jackson laughed. "I'd love to come."  
"Great, we're meeting at Alfonzo's Italian on 5th Avenue at 7."  
"I'll be there," Jackson said as he stepped out of the elevator. Oh God, Jackson thought, I think I just agreed to go on a double date with my very attractive boss.

*** 

“Let’s go over the game plan one more time. If we see my mother, we’re very busy today and I have no time to spend with her. Got it?” said Jackson.  
“Got it,” replied Mark. 

Just then Catherine Avery entered the room, a young doctor following her in.  
“Doctor Sloan, how nice to see you again. Now move out of the way so I can see my son,” she said, kissing Jackson’s cheek. “You look skinny. Tell me you did not forget your tux?”  
“Tux?” asked Sloan.  
“Jackson is my date for the Frontiers of Medicine benefit tonight. Now this is doctor Mara Keaton she’s my star urology fellow.”  
“A pleasure to meet you both,” she said and Jackson was surprised to hear her English accent.  
"Mara’s considering Seattle Grace as an option for next year and I thought who better to show her around than my son. Doctor Sloan, can you spare him for a day?”  
“Absolutely. Show her around. Take your time.” Mark said, with a wink in Jackson's direction. Jackson glared. 

*** 

A while later, Mark saw Jackson leaned against one of the nurse’s stations.  
“Where’s your hot tourist?” he said as he approached.  
“I ditched her. I’m being set up. My mum’s trying to expand the Avery dynasty. You were supposed to tell her I’m busy.”  
“You and Dr Hot should be getting busy, if get my point,” Mark said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Actually, she should be getting your point.”  
“What are you, 12?” Jackson laughed, “Why are you so obsessed with me getting laid?"  
“Works for me. It’s called passing on wisdom.”  
“Also pimping.”  
“She’s here for one night.”  
“I’m not going to give my mother the satisfaction.”  
Mark stepped in in the elevator. “It’s not your mother you should be trying to satisfy,” he said smirking widely.  
“Child,” Jackson huffed, slightly fondly. 

*** 

Mark sat on the miniature red plastic chair in the day-care, Sofia babbling away on his lap. Derek sat opposite, mirroring his position with his own daughter.  
“I wanted to talk to you about Avery,” Mark said.  
“What this time? Is he cheating on you? Wants you to meet the parents?” Derek teased.  
“Ha ha. Very funny. I've tried to set him up with three different women and he’s turned them all down so I've been wondering... is he, uhh, gay?”  
“He's bi. Have you considered this: maybe he just doesn’t want to be set up?"  
“Wait- he's bi? How do you know that?” Mark’s stomach was doing cartwheels and suddenly the day-care felt sweltering hot, and he couldn’t for the life of him explain why. It must have been something he ate, yes, that was probably it.  
“Everyone knows. Except you, apparently.”


End file.
